This application pertains to the art of clamp bands and, more particularly, to clamp bands for joints on pressure vessels or the like. The invention is particularly applicable for use in joining a pair of members which form a pressure vessel used in a vehicle brake system and will be particularly described with reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and may be used in other environments.
Generally circular clamp bands are commonly formed from a pair of generally C-shaped members which are connected together at their opposite ends. Many clamp bands of this type require separate fasteners to connect the clamp band parts at both of the opposite ends thereof. In certain clamp bands, the parts are integrally formed at one end for connection with one another without requiring the use of a separate fastener. However, the two clamp band parts are not formed at the one end with identical integral connections so that the manufacture, storage and assembly of two different parts is still required. It would be desirable to have a clamp band which could be assembled from two identical members and which required the use of only one adjustable fastener for tightening the clamp band.